


Cat and Mouse

by Shadowmai



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Smuty, Yugyeom - Freeform, catboy yugyeom, catboyau, got7 fanfic - Freeform, got7 yugyeom, hot damn yugyeom, reader - Freeform, yugyeom and reader, yugyeom fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmai/pseuds/Shadowmai
Summary: Reader x yugyeomCatboy -catshifter au.Smut.Summary: after graduating from cosmetology school your parents had bought a cat as your graduation present. Normally you would be elated to have a guest in your lonely apartment but everything changes once you come home one day to find that your cat is not actually a cat.





	1. part one

It wasn't that you weren't a cat person.. it was just that you wanted time to focus on your career, get yourself settled in life and actually afford to have a pet before you went and got one. Your parents, on the other hand, didn't understand the concept of you already struggling to pay all your bills with the small paychecks that you received from your paid internship at a local modeling company. You were only 21 and fresh out of cosmetology school, pushing through the torturous hours of being a stylist's assistant.

So when your parents showed up at your small apartment with a crate and a suitcase you instantly paled, regretting your decision to express your wants of the future. Because they had been for the future, not the present. 

“Mom you can't be serious! I can't afford to take care of her!” You whined out as the cat in the crate hissed at you as if it was offended. “See look she doesn't even like me!”

Your mother just simply shook her head and opened up the small crate to gently coax the cat out. “Oh hush you know how cats can be! Just give him time.” She said as the calico inched its way out of the crate.

“We brought you everything to get you started taking care of him, including the litter box!” Your father said as he patted the suitcase with a firm hand and then slid it over behind your red couch. “We are so proud of you kiddo, so we wanted to get you something that will last a long time.”

You sighed heavily as you flopped down on the couch, watching the cat cautiously as it jumped off the coffee table and under the couch. “It seems skittish.” You mumbled as you felt the couch move slightly under you. The cat had made its way into the body of the couch.

“Thanks, I guess I can take care of him... but I have bills to pay, things to do.” You explained and then ran a hand through your medium length black hair. “I'm already behind on the water bill…” You trailed off as you glanced up at your parents. “I’ll try okay? If I get too far behind on anything I’ll call you.”

Your parents grinned and it honestly creeped you out. It was like they knew something you didn't. “Okay sweetie! But we won't be expecting your call. Gyeom here can pretty much take care of himself!” Your mother said and then giggled. “His paperwork for his shot records are in the bag, along with his favorite blanket and toys.” She paused and then took hold of her husband's arm and gave you a little wave. “Have fun dear~” She cooed before she pulled her husband out of your apartment.

This just left you with Gyeom. What was that? Was that his name? What kind of name is Gyeom anyway? You shook your head and sighed as you got up off the couch. “Alright, well here goes nothing.” You made your way to the bathroom with the suitcase in tow. As you opened the bag you heard a meow from behind you. When you turned, Gyeom was sitting there on the toilet staring at you with such an evil look. “Don't look at me in that tone of voice cat!” You grumbled at it as you pulled the litter box out of the bag and set it between the cabinet and the shower, 

“Okay Gyeom. This is where you go potty.” You said as you pointed to the box, then grabbed the bag of litter and filled the box halfway. “Okay.. now I have to go to work. I have a long day ahead of me. So please. Don't tear anything up.” You said as you took the rest of the things into the living room.

This was something that you needed, someone in the house with you, whether it was an animal or a human. The company was well needed. On your way out the door you could have sworn you heard a loud meow, as if your new pet was telling you goodbye.

♥

On your way home from work you passed by a local pet store that you hadn't seen before. “Oh.. Well that's new.” you mumbled as you peeked into the store front and looked around, you couldn't see much since the front display was filled with posters and advertisements. You let out a heavy sigh as you walked up to the door and opened it, ducking in slowly you looked around for a few moments before the realization hit you. This was no ordinary pet shop. There were humans in cages with different types of animal ears perched on top of their heads.

“What the heck?” You muttered as your head tilted in curiosity. A worker, a boy around your age sauntered over to you, he looked you up and down before speaking. “Can I help you miss?” His voice was soft but melodic. It set you into a little zone for a moment before you shook your head. “No! No i'm okay, I was just looking around. I have to get going now. Have a good day!” You called out as you rushed back out of the shop. 

Halfway down the street you realized how much of a panic you had been in. What were those things? Was it some kind of fetish people had? Humans with animal like characteristics… Were the ears real? She had so many questions buzzing through her brain. 

She shook the thoughts away and frowned, keeping to her disbelief of whatever those people.. animals where, they weren't real “It’s scientifically impossible.” You muttered as you fished your keys out of your pocket, headed into your apartment complex and shuffled over to the elevator. 

On the way up you sighed heavily and slumped back against the cold metal wall, your bones and mind hurt from the long day that you had. “I need to feed Gyeom…” You whispered to yourself as the elevator opened onto your floor. 

-

Once inside of your apartment you headed for the kitchen, putting away the few dishes -which you had thought you had put away this morning in your rush to get cleaned up for your parents. With a sigh you sat down at the table and laid your head against it, folding your arms in front of you. The brush of a tail across your leg made you jump slightly.

“Shit! I need to feed you don't i? I’m so sorry Gyeom.” You muttered as the cat at your side just simply meowed. Shaking your head slightly as you got up, you threw a curious glance to the cat and sighed heavily. “You're such a weird cat.. It’s like you can actually understand what i'm saying.” You snorted at your own words and then laughed it off as you began to fix a small bowl of wet and dry food for gyeom. 

“Maybe I could get used to this.. Having someone around isn’t that bad after all..”


	2. part two

Months had passed since he had been dropped off at her apartment. Of course he loved being there, she gave him affection whenever he wanted. He usually got fed twice a day but he would always shift while she was at work and make him something nice to eat. She always did dishes in the mornings so he had started to clean up after himself while she was away.

When the apartment was empty one day Yugyeom made his way out from under the couch, his ears twitching curiously for any signs of his owner’s immediate return. He trotted over to the door and pressed his ear flat against it. Silence filled the apartment for a few moments before he let out a happy mewl and shifted into his human form. “Gah so much better.” He huffed out as he stretched his arms above his head, then popped all the joints that he could.

Being in cat form was rough on his body, it made him ache in places he didn't like to ache. And it made him hungry. He was always starving in human form, the cat food being hilariously unfulfilling. It was hell on him to eat that… shit. That was the only word he could use to even remotely describe what plain pate cat food tasted like. He really wished he could just be himself around her, but her parents had strongly advised against showing his human form to her. 

He didn't ask why, he knew better than to ask questions. But over the weeks that he had been living with this woman he had picked up on a few things. One of them being that she was actually quite a shy person, she always kicked him out of the bathroom when she wanted to bathe or change. She never let him sleep on the bed with her and that made him sad, he wanted to be next to her, to keep her warm. Sure he was just a small animal around her but as her pet it was his job to make sure his owner was taken care of. 

He had gotten into the routine of sleeping on her stomach while she was in a deep sleep. Once she started to stir he would go and get on the cat tree that she had bought for him. 

Yugyeom shook his head slightly and scratched at his right ear as he made his way to the fridge and sighed heavily. “Aish.. She’s almost out of food again.. Is she really that busy?.” He mumbled to himself and then grabbed the bread and sliced lunch meat. “Sandwhich.. That should be good enough.” he said to himself as he set the bread and meat package on the counter and grabbed a plate, going back into deep thought as he made his sandwich. 

He wanted to make her one too.. she would be home late tonight and he knew she wouldn't make anything for dinner. When she worked late she would be too tired to even shower when she got home, it was another thing that worried him. He hoped her boss wasn't’ overworking her. Yugyeom knew that the working world could be cruel. He paused in the making of his sandwich and then sighed heavily. He couldn’t make her one.. She didn’t even know he was a person. A wave of depression washed over him at the sudden realization that had just hit him.

“I’m nothing more than a pet to her..” He mumbled softly and pouted a little bit as the black and orange ears on top of his head flattened back into his hair. He let out a little whimper as he looked down at the half made sandwich and sighed in defeat. He had lost his appetite.

Yugyeom moved to throw the half made sandwich away, then put away everything he had gotten out for himself. He trudged into the living room and looked around at the various pictures that lined the walls. There was a few of her with her friends and family a few pictures of her great grandparents that she kept as a memory of them after their passing. He ruffled his hair lightly and laid down on the couch, pulling a blanket over himself to keep him warm since he didn’t quite know how the heater worked in her apartment. He had been trying to figure it out but he was pretty sure that it was broken. 

There were so many things he wished he could do for her, but the existence of himself, and many other cat shifters wasn't even known to the public. There were very few shops around korea that sold his kind. He didn’t have any rights as a human, or any rights as an animal. Him and many others were considered an abomination in Korea. The asian countries of the world were still partially stuck in the old culture, so him being something against it, he grew up being treated as if he were nothing but a sack of potatoes. He really couldn't count how many times he had been tossed out of stores just because of his ears and tail. 

~_~

Hours passed as Yugyeom sat curled up on the couch, his ears still flat against his head as he stared at the tv blankly, he had been deep in thought about how he would be able to get her to love him more. He had to admit that his owner was a very attractive young woman, and from what he gathered she wa older than him but not by much. Sure he was still technically a kitten as a cat. But he was 20 as a human. He had been homeschooled by the owners of the various pet stores he had been in, thankfully they had been nice enough to give him a proper education.

He glanced up as he heard keys jingling and gasped, he rushed to put the blanket back where it was to begin with and shut off the tv, he ran as quickly and as quietly as he could to her bedroom and shifted back into his cat form before jumping up on the bed. He heard the door click shut just as he ruffled out his fur. ‘That was so close..’ He thought to himself as he heard his owner walking through the hall, he snuggled up under her pillows and let out a little sigh of relief as he door opened. 

“Gyoemmie?” She called out to him, looking around to see if she could find him. He stayed under her pillow, curled in a ball. He was still sad and really didn't want to be bothered. He knew she wouldn't want him if she knew the truth, she would probably be disgusted like every other pet owner that he had in the past. All he wanted was to be normal like everyone else in the world. But since he was a cat shifter he had gotten that privilege taken from him.

Yugyeom felt the bed dip and the pillow being lifted off of him, he let out a little huff as she lifted him up into her arms and held him out in front of her. “There you are! Why didn't you come when you were called? I bought you something today.” She said softly, causing his ears to perk up just a little bit. He stared at her and meowed softly, batting softly at her nose to try and get her to put him down. He didn’t like it when she held him like that, it hurt his joints. He would rather be carried like an infant than be picked up like he was a toddler. 

She set him down on her lap and leaned over him to grab the bag, his ears twitched as they rubbed against the fabric of her shirt. He looked at the bag and peeked into it when it was placed in front of him. ‘What is that? Is that a new collar?’ He asked himself as she pulled a bright green collar out of the bag along with a blanket that was about the size of the bedspread that was laid out on her bed.

“Lookie~ I saw this today and thought you would like it, it matched your eyes Gyeommie.” She said softly and unhooked the small collar from its packaging and then carefully fastened it around his neck. “I got a little name plate on it with your name, there was this pet shop on the way home from my work that i stopped by a few weeks ago,,,” She muttered and then visibly flushed. “There was some really weird things i there though! I saw a man with dog ears! Can you believe that?” 

Yugyeom’s head popped up off her lap. She had gone to the store?! She had seen others like him? Of course she thought they were weird.. How could she not? “He was kinda cute though.. I kinda wanted to bring him home with me, he looked so pitiful in that cage. I can't believe that place, he's still partially human he shouldn't be kept in a cage like that.” She muttered softly and then shook her head. 

Yugyeom felt his heart swell up with hope at her words, his head turning up to look at her as the words ran through his mind over and over. So.. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she found out.. He just didn't know how he would show her without her freaking out. He had pretty much laid all over her underwear when she was folding her laundry, but if he had to defend himself.. Her bras made a very nice hammock.


	3. part three

III

Halloween had finally come and you couldn’t be more excited, everyone was ready to dress up for the big part after work. Including you. You had spent all morning laying out your costume on your bed, you had even made sure to kick Gyeom out of the bedroom right before you left. You didn’t want to come home later after work only to find that your costume had been torn to shreds. But recently you had noticed things had started to move around in your apartment while you were away. You didn’t know how but someone must have gotten into your apartment. It was an everyday occurrence and it frustrated you to all end. 

You had told your parents about it and they had assured you that no one had broken in, that it was probably just one of your neighbor’s kids trying to have a little fun and check in on Gyeom from time to time. Though their reasonings sounded suspicious because you were the youngest person in your apartment building. No one had kids old enough to run around or even cat sit.

“Well maybe your cat is playing tricks on you!” Stephanie, one of your co-workers said as you finished off your story about how you had found a fork in the couch the other night when you had gotten home.

“A cat can't get a perfectly clean fork stuck in the couch Steph. It just doesn't happen!” You exclaimed and then sighed heavily. 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend? Eric or what's his name?” She asked curiously as she leaned closer. Eric? Eric was the name of the model you had been working with since the start of your internship. There was no way that someone like him would ever date you. He was far too good looking and you were… Well a potato. You were a little bit taller than most of the girls that worked in the stylist workline so it made things easier on you and the male models but in your love life things just never seemed to work out. All the men you had ever dated were shorter than you, and were probably only with you for your height anyway. 

“No. Oh god no Steph! That's the model that i've been working with! Sooyoung and I have been helping get him ready in the morning for his shoots and then when he has to go on go see’s I’m always shucked off to the side to go run errands for the ceo. You know how it is being an intern.” You said with a little huff, your face scrunching up at the thought of having to pay for yet another dry cleaning bill. Out of your own paycheck no less. “I mean you should know, you were an intern not even 4 months ago.”

Stephanie sighed and nodded as she reached over to pat your back gently. “Right, sorry kiddo.” She said softly and shook her head. “But you really don't think it’s your cat? Like who would even be getting into your apartment for anything anyway?” She asked curiously and giggled a little. “Maybe it's a stalker!”

A groan left your throat as you dropped your head onto the table between the two of you. “Steph no.. Please think rationally and please.. Stop trying to scare me. It’s halloween for god’s sake. It’s scary enough as it is.” You muttered and then lifted your head as you looked up at the time. “I gotta get going.. Gyeom is probably starving.. I think i forgot to feed him this morning.” Steph tilted her head and then shook it lightly.

“Oh I’m sure he’s fine, You did leave dry food out for him right?” She asked and you simply responded with a nod as you gathered your things. “I’ll see you next week okay? I know you have a few days off since they’ve had you working overtime so enjoy it while it lasts.” She said and then grinned.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll just do what i always do on my days off, Sleep/” You commented and then laughed wholeheartedly. You loved sleep, you probably loved sleep more than you loved your job. Yeah it was hectic but you were pretty much living your dream. You got to meet so many famous people on a daily basis that it really didn’t phase you anymore when you met a new one. Sleep was something you couldn’t live without, and you knew that Gyeom hated it but you still kicked him out of the bedroom at times just so you could take a power nap after a bath, that was one of your most favorite times of the day, the time right after you got out of a hot bath. 

You sighed dreamily at the thought of a hot bath on such a cold night. Your teeth were already chattering as you made your way out of the grounds of the agency. You still walked home even though you had been offered rides multiple times. You loved getting the exercise, though any normal person would think you were crazy for wanting to walk in such cold weather. 

“Hey! Hey wait up!” You heard a voice call out to you, causing you to pause in your steps. You turned to see one of the male interns jogging over to meet you, you swore that you had seen him somewhere else but you brushed it off as just a coincidence. “You really shouldn’t be walking home in this weather, it's colder than usual. Let me give you a ride?” He asked hopefully and shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them warm. 

You hesitated, even though you really didn’t know him the offer was quite tempting, you were freezing and your apartment was still a long way away. As much as you loved the workout you honestly didn’t think you would have actually been able to make it home. “I-.. Wel.. I guess it couldn’t hurt. My apartment is just at the other side of downtown.” The male just nodded and smiled as he motioned for you to follow him, which, reluctantly you did. “Thank you.. By the way, i wanted to get that out of the way so i didn’t seem to rude, it’s just really cold out here and i Don’t have the energy at the moment. “ You mumbled.

He shook his head as he walked over to his car and opened the door for you. “You don't have to thank me! I’ve been meaning to catch you after work for the past few days but i've been getting off late and you walk really fast.” he said and then chuckled lightly as you got in.

You laughed softly she you turned your head to look up at the male, curiosity shining in your eyes. “How long have you been on the internship so far? I know you're kinda new but i really think i’ve seen you somewhere before.” You trailed off as he got into the driver's side of his car and tilted his head a little, it was kinda cute in a boyish way, the way he cocked his head at the question was almost dog like. 

“Oh! I started about a week ago, the job is kinda rough on me just i can get used to it quickly, i adapt pretty quickly to things around me anyway.” He said and trailed off a little as he pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the road. 

You both continued your conversation all the way to your apartment building, it only took him five minutes to drive you, it made you extremely happy that you were able to get home early. Once you said your goodbyes he drove off. With a little sigh and a skip in your step you made your way up the stairs and to the door of your apartment. You really just wanted to get inside and curl up on the couch with Gyeom while watching tv. “Finally home..’ You whispered to yourself as the door opened and shut behind you, after dropping your bag off next to the table by the door, your eyes caught onto something strange on your couch.

There was a body of a person lying under Gyeom’s blanket that you had bought for him, a tuft of yellow hair stuck out just enough to show the orange and black ears that were perched on top of the person’s head. “Uh.. Excuse me?” You called out softly, your arm extending to gently shake the stranger’s shoulder.

The body shifted and then let out a very cat like yawn as he sat up, revealing that he was completely topless as his arms stretched above his head. You watched as the ears on his head twitched and moved with his moments. When the man finally opened his eyes it seemed like he was suddenly wide awake and very aware that you were indeed standing in front of him and staring at his ears. 

“Ahh!!” Yugyeom screamed as he jumped up and climbed over the back of the couch, your eyes catching the flash of nothing but skin as his body tumbled over your sofa. “Y-You’re home! Why are you home?! I thought you didn’t get home till later!” He breathed out in a panicked voice.

Your eyes widened at his words, your back straightened up as you placed your hands on your hips, glaring at the man behind your couch. “I think the better question is, who are you and why are you in my apartment?” You asked firmly, your foot tapping against the carpeted flooring. The catboy in front of you lowered his head and let out a little whimper as he mumbled softly. “My name is Yugyeom..” He whispered and then lifted his head up to show you the green collar that was fastened around his neck.. It was perfectly identical to the one that you had placed around Gyeom’s neck when you had bought it for him.

“Yugyeom?” You asked and then pursed your lips as you looked him over, you could tell he was becoming more and more shy under your gaze before his ears had flattened back against his head. “Yug...Wait.. Gyeom?” You asked and furrowed your brows as it suddenly clicked in your head. 

“Oh my god..” You muttered as you turned away from the naked male. ‘My parents gave me a catboy..” the words left your mouth in almost a breathy fashion, a little laugh following. “I can’t believe them, why couldn't they just tell me instead of hiding it?” You muttered and then turned back to look at Yugyeom and flushed. “So.. You're not a cat?...” 

Yugyeom shook his head timidly as he slowly stood, wrapping the blanket around him as a small smile formed on his lips. “N-Not entirely?” He responded, it was a partial answer because he was indeed a cat, but he was also human.

“Oh my god Stephanie was right!” You exclaimed as you threw your hands into the air and whined loudly. “She said it was my cat moving things!” You turned to look at Yugyeom and then sighed heavily. “I have to buy you clothes now don't i?” He nodded once. “And human food..” He nodded again but this time spoke.

“Please no more pate it's so gross..” He said and then slowly walked around the couch and over to you. You could finally get a good look at him. He was handsome… Very handsome. Even with the ears sticking out from his hair he looked perfectly normal- “Noona?” The voice barely reached your ears. “Noona stop staring at my ears.. It makes me shy..” He mumbled and then coughed a little. 

You blinked a few times. “Wait… Noona?” You asked suddenly, your eyes darting from his ears to his deep brown eyes. “You’re younger than me?” You asked curiously and then flushed as the realization slowly sank in that he was only wrapped up in the blanket that you had bought him. “Oh gosh..” You muttered and then bit your lip. “I… I will be right back.” You said as you hurried out of the apartment and headed out to the nearest department store to get him some clothes.

You still couldn't get over the fact that your cat, was actually a man.. a very attractive man who was apparently younger than you. “Oh god i'm not going to survive living with him..” you mumbled to yourself as you shook your head and sighed.


	4. final

IV

About a month had passed since you had found out that Gyeom was infact a cat shifter. Yugyeom had tried helping you learn about him and how he was but it was more difficult than you could have ever imagined. He was more catlike than Human like and you weren't quite sure how to handle it at times. He would curl up on your lap still, even if he was in human form, he had no shame whatsoever. It made your insides twist and clench up in ways you didn’t think they could. 

You didn’t know how much longer you could live with this boy without jumping on him. What you didn’t know was that he had been keeping a HUGE secret from you. Since he was part cat he went through heats.

“Noona~ Pay attention to me!” Yugyeom whined out as he nuzzled his face against your thigh, his arms wrapped around your waist. He pouted as he tossed and turned on your legs, his tail thumping against the back of the couch. You had noticed that when he got annoyed his tail would flick about wildly, it was a sign that either you paid him more attention or would suffer the consequences.

“Gyeommie I need to get this done! Just give me a few more minutes okay? Then we can do whatever you want to do okay?” You said as you reached down to run your fingers through the yellow strands of his hair. Your boss had given you a project to go throughout the week, it was something of high importance and if you did a good enough job on it then you could possibly get a solid job instead of staying as an intern. A low growl brought you out of your thoughts and you let a loud yelp with his sharp teeth sank into the flesh of your thigh. 

Yugyeom glared at you and sat up as he grabbed the mouse away from you and set it next to your laptop. “No. Pay attention to me now!” He huffed out and stared at you intensely. 

You let out a little groan and frowned as you pushed at his chest and stood up so you could glare down at him. “Yugyeom what the hell is wrong with you? You’re never like this! Even when you were stuck in cat form all the time you were never this much of an asshole to me. This project is important to me!” You huffed out at him. 

Yugyeom made a face of discontent and folded his arms over his chest as he leaned back on the couch, looking up at you with a little roll of his eyes. “You haven't even been doing your research have you noona? Do I really have to teach you everything about my kind?” He asked as he stood up. He loomed over you, he had grown a few inches in the few months that he had lived with you, though you were quite tall he was still taller. 

“Of course I’ve been doing my research!” That was a lie, you had been so caught up in your work lately that you barely had any time for anything else. You were so stressed out about work that you had completely forgotten to dig deeper in your research about animal-human hybrids. So you had no idea what was even going on with Yugyeom half the time. 

You found yourself taking a few steps back as Yugyeom stepped closer and closer to you, your heart thudded in your chest as your turned your head to the side. You knew he could probably tell that you had just lied to him. The guilt of it actually made your chest clench. Your eyes widened as he trapped you against the wall. You looked up at him and bit your lip, your eyes wide and filled with worry. “Seriously Yug… Just tell me whats going on.” You said softly, lifting one of your hands to press it against his firm chest.

Yugyeom sighed heavily and shook his head, hanging it slightly as the calico ears on top of his head slicked back. A smirk graced his lips as he shook his head, laughing dryly as he looked at you with that same intense stare. “You really don’t know do you noona?” He asked lowly as his hands found their way to your hips, his nails digging into them slightly as he pulled your body against his. He leaned down a little bit and chuckled lowly as he started to purr. 

The vibrations against your chest caused you to shudder, the closer he got to your neck the harder it was for you to breathe. His lips brushed against your jaw as you pressed both of your hands against his chest, wanting to get some sort of space between the two of you. “G-Gyeom..” 

“No.” He grumbled as he kept you pressed against him. “You really don’t know do you?” Yugyeom asked lowly as he nipped lightly at your neck, his little kitten fangs grazing over your skin. “I’m in heat… I’ve been in heat and it’s only getting worse because of you. You're too tempting.” He growled out as he gripped your hips tighter, his nails biting into the fabric of your shorts. 

“W-what?” You asked, your voice came out as a soft whimper, you bit your lip as a shiver ran down your spine, the feeling of his teeth against your neck was something you didn't know would be so damn arousing. But it was and it terrified you. “Y-Yugyeom stop..” You mumbled softly as you tried to push him away.

Yugyeom let out a little growl and shook his head. “Noona you have to help me. If you don't it’s only going to get worse for the both of us.” He grunted out as he pressed a trail of soft kisses along your neck, his teeth nipping at your skin as he bent down slightly to take ahold of your thighs and lift you up. “Please noona. I'm only going to ask once, If you deny me this then I’ll just have to go find someone else.” He grumbled against the skin of your neck.

A low gasp left your lips, your legs wrapping around his waist instinctively as he lifted you. “S-Someone else?” You whispered and squeezed your eyes shut. Even if he was only supposed to be your pet… You knew what it meant when any kind of animal went into heat, they would find another of their species to settle down with, to claim as their mate. Some animals mated for life, others had many mates throughout their lifespan. But the thought of Yugyeom going to someone else for help with his heat had tears welling up in your eyes. You cared about him, more than you should have as his owner. You treated him like he was only human. 

He still insisted to wear the collar you had bought him, he never took it off. Not even to shower. You leaned your head back as he kissed over your throat, his hips pressing firmly against yours. You could feel how hard he was against your core, you could feel him twitch against you with each pass of his tongue against your skin. “PLease be gentle..” You pleaded softly, giving in a little to Yugyeom’s wishes. You would much rather be the one that he spent his heat with. Just the thought of him bedding someone else made you sick to your stomach. You would rather do this now than end up in a game of cat and mouse between the two of you. If that had been the outcome then you really didn’t know if you could have survived.

Yugyeom smirked against your throat and pushed off the wall, he carried you down the little hallway and into your bedroom, You had ended up sharing the room with him but he had yet to consider it his room as well. He licked his lip as he dropped you onto the bed, then stared down at you with hungry eyes. His fingers found the hem of his shirt, dragging it up over his head before he dropped it on the floor. 

As he crawled over top you, your hands moved over his chest nervously. You had never been in this kind of situation with anyone before, sure you had plenty of experience with men… But nothing could have ever prepared you for this. Yugyeom was different, he was far more different than anyone you had ever been with. You didn’t know what to expect from Yugyeom, but with the look in his eyes you knew that your plea of wanting him to be gentle wasn't going to set well with him. 

Yugyeom’s lips crashed onto yours roughly, his hands gripping at your thighs to keep them spread as he rolled his hips down against yours. A low moan rumbled out of his chest as his cock twitch in his sweatpants. “Noona.. I can’t promise that I’ll be gently. And I definitely can't promise you’ll be able to go to work tomorrow.” He mumbled against your lips as he nibbled on your bottom lip sensually. His fingers were pressing into your skin hard enough that there would be bruises in the morning. 

 

“Oh god..” Your back arched as he started trailing kisses down your neck, his teeth leaving little red bite marks on your skin. He pulled your shirt up over your head so he could have more of your skin to mark up. He chuckled lowly as he nipped at the skin right above your nipple before pulling back. “Y-Yugyeom..” You whimpered softly as you looked up at him, your eyes drifted down over his toned chest, lean abdomen, all the way down to the large bulge in his sweats. “Oh fuck..”

He smirked as he undid your shorts and tugged them down over your legs, he moved down till he was eye level with your hips. He licked his lips hungrily as he leaned down and nibbled at your hip bones, his fingers slipping under the material of your panties as his thumb brushed over your clit. Your thighs trembled at the simple touch, your pussy clenching around nothing out of pure excitement. It had been so long since anyone had touched you this way, your entire body was ready for anything that Yugyeom was willing to give.

When he dragged his tongue over your panty clad fold a gasp was pulled out of you, it was drawn out and shaky. His tongue wiggle teasingly against your clothed clit, drawing more gasps and mewls from you. The noises he pulled from you only made his dick grow harder. With a low grunt he yanked your panties off and pressed his hands against your inner thighs, his tongue darting out to lap at the wetness his teasing had caused. “Fuck.. Noona you're already so wet.” He purred out, his tail swaying behind him slowly, as if it was attempting to hypnotize you. He nibbled at your clit gently before diving in to push his tongue deep inside of you.

His tongue worked into you quickly, licking and flicking around as you whimpered and twisted on the bed under him. He bit down harshly on your clit, the sensation causing you to cry out in a mix of both pain and pleasure. “Oh fuck Y-Yugyeom no.. Please.” You pleased softly, your hips bucking up against his lips. You just wanted him to get on with it, you were never good with being teased. 

He chuckled lowly as he pulled away just a little bit and licked his lips, his gaze meeting yours with the same intense stare that he has had for a while now. “But you whimper so prettily..” he whispered as he flicked his tongue over your clit once again. 

You tried to sit up a little, only to be pushed back down by one of his hands. “So impatient Noona. Do you really want my cock that badly?” 

You opened your mouth to say something but before you could respond he pulled his cock out of his sweats and slowly rubbed the head against your folds slowly, getting it wet with your juices. He smirked as he watched you clam up, your jaw clenching as you held back a moan. “Don't hold back noona, I want to hear you.” He purred out and slowly pushed the head of his cock into you. A low moan slid off his tongue as he kept pushing in till his hips were pressed firmly against yours.

Your back arched as his cock pressed deep inside of you, your walls hugging every inch of it as he slowly rocked his hips, his tail wrapped around your calf as he buried his face against your neck. He pulled out till just the head of his cock was sitting inside of you, then slammed his hips forward with a low grunt. He held your hips as he thrusted into you faster with each passing second. 

The pleasure that was running though you had your head spinning, the feeling of his cock sliding into you as quickly as it was made your thighs tremble. You didn’t think it would have been possible but you were already so close to your climax. Though Yugyeom showed no signs of stopping his merciless thrusts any time soon. He had just gotten started and he wasn't going to stop until he was fully satisfied or you were begging him to stop. His hips kept slamming against yours, his cock pushing as deep as it could go. His hands cupped at your breasts as he leaned down to take one of your nipples into his mouth, he circled it with his tongue as he massaged them.

Your hands tangled in his hair, nails scraping your his scalp as you tugged wt the yellow strands, your jaw went slack as the pleasure finally peeked. Your back arched off the bed as you came onto his cock, your thighs trembling as he kept thrusting into you, prolonging your orgasm. “Fuck.. Oh fuck Yugyeom!” you cried out as your nails raked from the back of his neck all the way down to his ass. You grabbed onto it firmly as your legs tightened around his waist, your head pressing back into the pillows as he kept drilling into you relentlessly. “Please, Please I-I can't.” You pleaded as your nails dug into the flesh of his ass. 

“Yes you can noona, I want you to cum for me one more time~” He growled out against your nipple and bit down on it roughly, his hips continuing to work into her, his cock throbbing eagerly against her inner walls. “Come on noona I know you can handle it, You're a strong woman hn? Cum for me one more time.” He urged as she nibbled at the skin of her breasts.

All you could do was shake your head and moan out, you really didn't know if you could handle another orgasm so soon, but with everything that was happening inside of your body made everything else ten times more pleasurable. You scratched at his lower back as the heat started to build up in your gut once more, your head shaking more as you whimpered and mewled out. “N-No more.. Please Yug..” You pleaded softly as he kissed his way up to your lips, your eyes squeezing shut as his lips pressed against your in a deep, passionate kiss. His hips rolling with every thrust in hopes that he would push you over the edge. “So close noona..” He moaned out against your lips, his thrusts started to become erratic. “Cum with me noona~” He mumbled against your lips softly, his hips speeding up even more. 

It took three hard thrusts to push you over the edge once again, your head being thrown back as you let out a lewd, pleasured scream of his name as he slammed into you, burying his cock deep inside of you as he came long and hard. You could feel his cum filling you so much that it leaked out around his cock with every twitch of his hips. He panted heavily as he buried his face into your neck, his eyes falling shut as he slowly rolled his hips just for the simple fact of making you whimper. It was a sound that he loved to hear from you. His lips pressed lazy kisses into your skin as he nuzzled your jaw slowly, his ears perked up happily. “So good noona, you were so good for me noona~” He purred happily. 

You nodded gently and sighed as your fingers slowly stroked up and down on his spine. “Oh my god I can't believe that just happened..” You whispered more to yourself than to him. He chuckled softly against your jaw and nuzzled against it some more as he pulled back and smirked a little. “I wouldn't mind doing that more often… Especially after my heat ends.” He said and then nipped playfully at your cheek as he pulled back to stare down at you. “Truthfully I don't think i would want any other owner than you~” 

His words made you blush, your arms reached out to pull him down against you so you could hide your face. “You're horrible.. “ You whispered to him as you shook your head a little. “I really hope I can walk tomorrow, Because if i can't then this is going to be very hard to explain to my boss in the morning.”

He grinned cheekily. “I could always just call in and tell them that you're sick..” Yugyeom said softly and pulled out of you slowly to lay next to you. “I mean.. It's not completely a lie.” He trailed off and smirked a little. You had no idea how he knew that you had been feeling a little less than perfect. But apparently he did and that only made him even more interesting to you. 

“Thank you.. You might have to do that…” You said softly and nuzzled against his chest gently and sighed a little bit. If this was going to be a reoccurring thing then you might just be able to get used to this. THough you didn’t know how you would be able to explain to people at your work why you were covered in hickeys and bite marks. But you would cross that bridge when you got to it.


End file.
